A sensor device including an output terminal with high EMC (Electro Magnetic Compatibility) resistance is recently required. An example of a conventional technique for improving the EMC resistance is a semiconductor integrated circuit described in PTL 1. FIG. 12 illustrates a configuration of a conventional EMC resistance improvement circuit. A conventional EMC resistance improvement circuit 38 includes a power supply terminal 39 for supplying power, a ground terminal 40, an output circuit 41, an output terminal 44 for outputting an output signal from the output circuit 41 to outside, a resistance element 43 arranged between the output circuit 41 and the output terminal 44, and a capacitance element 42 connected between a side of the resistance element 43 closer to the output circuit 41 and the ground terminal 40. PTL 1 discloses that the resistance element 43 is formed by patterning a polysilicon thin film or a metal thin film arranged on an insulating film 45 arranged on a semiconductor substrate 46 as illustrated in FIG. 13.